Empire of Burksigovina
The Empire of Burksigovina was a nation in the United States of Jarrad. It existed since it's discovery in 1374 and until 1790 when it became an official state in the country, with a few states breaking off. It was ruled by Nicolae Brasov. The capital city of Burksigovina was Sanjakimias and originally used the Jarradian Dollar (from 1860 onward). It was a Constitutional Monarchy in it's time. History Russian settlers found the land in 1374 and was one of the major regions of the dissolved Quazntine Empire. With the Burxan Empire, and a few others being established, a large proportion of the land was used (around 1.5-2.0 million square kilometres). Burksigovina was then established in 1374 (later than it's neighbours which were established in 1110-1300, but still were getting land). Nicolae Brasov then became the king of the nation, but it is unknown who was the previous leader of Brasov. Nicolae was assasinated in 1619. By the time he was over 100 years old. James I then took over to be the ruler of Burksigovina. On 29 August 1790, the United States of Jarrad forced Burksigovina to no longer be a country and to become a state or else military action will happen. James II, the son of James I, agreed and gave up the kingdom. Struggle for independence By 1790, stated above, the new country of the United States of Jarradia demanded the land of Burksigovina. The government promised they could keep the name, but wanted to proclaim it as a new state for the country. Threats for a war was a big fear with the Burksigovinian monarchy, due to the fact that the USJ just had over 6 million people, and they only have 172,000. They agreed to give up the land and a war was prevented. Government and politics Constitution of 1525 Nicolae Brasov back in the Tsardom of Russia, used his inspirations of many generals of laws that he put to place in Burksigovina. It was based on his home town traditions and is the oldest constitution laid in Burksigovina and the United States of Jarrad. He stated "Though every other neighbour is a state, we will be recognised as a free country. We are Russian, but that does not mean we will not welcome any foreigner. They may taste the freedom as they wish too.". Demographics 1567 An estimation that there was 6,956,436 inhabitants. Though other estimates say 10,000,000-20,000,000 1750 In 1750, according to resources, Burksigovina had around 168,298 inhabitants. *98% Roman Catholic *1% Jarradian Orthodox *1% other religions 1790 in 1790, there was an estimation that 172,229 inhabitants lived in Burksigovina. The great decline In 1374, the census of the time constituted over 10 million inhabitants, but has been for a years declining. The only time it risen up was during the years of its greatest extent. After years of high death rates, wars, territory taken from and genocides by the Burksigovinan monarchy, the demographic growth could no longer sustain itself. In the 1500's, it heavily declined to 6.9 million, and by the 1600's it was 4 million. The war in 1670 caused over 1.5 million residents to move, and by 1790 it was less than 200,000. However, the population in the current area of Burksigovina recovered extremely quickly. Millions of old residents moved back after the dissolution of the empire, and as of 2014 the population has reached over 40.5 million people. The most common language was Russian (168,439 speakers), with the remaining speaking Jarradian. Roman Catholicism declined down to 91%. Rulers *Nicolae Brasov (1525-1619) *James I of Burksigovina (1619-1698) *James II of Burksigovina (1698-1790) Category:United States of Jarrad